Orthopedic surgery frequently requires the use of tools and blades to cut bone. Such tools may be pneumatically powered, electric powered, or hand operated. Although a variety of such tools and blades exist, there still remains need for improvement as far as surgeon convenience, ease of access to a surgical site, and geometric properties of the blade.